NaruSaku Date
by willotaku9000
Summary: A Lemony fanfic about Naruto and Sakura going on a date to the movies and what they did after. Set a few years after Shippuden.


Hello People! Sorry it's been so long, anyway, here is a Sexy NaruSaku story.

Please Read and Review, no flames please.

Everyone is aged 18+

I do not own Naruto, I only own this story.

**Warning: Contains Lemon**

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe his luck, when he asked Sakura to go out on a date to the movies as a real date and not as friends with him, he would never have expected her to agree as happily as she did that day. "I got a real date with Sakura!" He cried happily as he got ready to take her to the movies that evening. The orange haired man grinned happily as he envisioned how things would go. "This is going to be great! I just hope I don't mess things up." He said to himself as he put on his clothes. He walked out the door as he put his jacket on, making sure that he had everything he needed. "Yep, money, keys, confidence. I'm ready!" He said happily as he headed to Sakura's house. Meanwhile Sakura was fussing over her hair and how much make up to wear as well as her clothes.

"Dang it, what do I do? Do I wear my usual clothes, my civilian clothes, or a dress?" She rushed about her room, trying to decide. Finally she decided on a very sexy black lace bra. "This'll be good and...I'll wear my new panties tonight," She giggled, "It'll be a nice surprise for him if we get that far." She blushed at the thought and put her bra and panties on. "I think I'll go with the jacket with the zipper up the front...hmm...not the mission one, not the super fancy one, ah here we go." She said as she found the one she was looking for. "And now just the skirt, not too long, not too sh- perfect!" She exclaimed as she found the perfect skirt and put on her clothes. After getting her clothes she fixed her hair in a very cute way that she knew would drive Naruto wild. "I really hope he doesn't mess things up." She thought to herself as she headed outside her room and waited for Naruto.

Naruto finally arrived at Sakura's house and knocked on the door. When she opened it he did a double take. "S-Sakura-chan, y-you look beautiful!" He said in shock, feeling that the word 'beautiful' didn't quite cover just how attractive Sakura looked.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Sakura asked blushing happily at his compliment, a cute smile playing on her lips as she looked at him.

"I-I was thinking we'd go see the new movie that Koyuki made." He replied, knowing that she loved Koyuki's movies as much as he did.

"Really? That would awesome Naruto!" She said happily and hugged him tight. Naruto blushed happily from the hug and returned it.

"Are you two just going to stand there hugging all night or are you going on your date?" Sakura's mother said with a smile, making the jump in surprise and embarrassment.

"S-She's right, l-let's get going." Naruto said, the redness of his face could easily be mistaken for a red paper lantern. Sakura nodded, the redness of her face equal to Naruto's. Sakura grabbed her purse, which she hardly used and left with Naruto. "Wow, I didn't expect you to bring your purse."

"Tonight's a special occasion and maybe I wanted to be a little girly Naruto, you complaining?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow at him in a seductive manner.

"N-No! I'm not complaining!" He said quickly, which made her giggle.

"Lighten up Naruto-kun, I was teasing." She said with a cheeky smile. Naruto calmed down a little and walked closer to her as they made their way through the village to the movie theater. Sakura noticed and thanks to the wind, inhaled Naruto's scent, and not only had he showered just for the date, but the added scents combined to create an odor that she loved to smell.

"W-What's that really _good_ smell you're wearing Naruto?" She asked, blushing harder.

"Oh um, well I uh took a shower right before I got ready...and I tried some new body wash." He said, blushing as well. Sakura blushed harder and found herself walking even closer to Naruto, so close in fact that he could have wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled gently enough that she would have willing let herself be pressed against his side as they walked, just to inhale the scent more deeply. Naruto blushed more and before he could do anything, they finally made it to the theater.

"Oh, wow, we're here already." He said in surprise, with a hint of disappointment that did not go unnoticed by his date.

"_Was he going to put his arm around me?_" Sakura wondered as they got their tickets, concessions and found their seats. "_What's with me? Why am I acting like this? Why...does his scent turn me on? Wait, did I just say 'turn me on'?_" Sakura thought as the previews ended and the movie began, it was Koyuki's latest film about Princess Gale, and Sakura and Naruto noticed that two of the main leads aside from Koyuki were a lot like themselves. Halfway through, there was a scene that made Sakura jump and cling to Naruto tightly, which made him naturally wrap his arms protectively around her. After the scene passed and they realized what they were doing, there was a moment where they wondered what the other person would do next. When Naruto didn't let go, but did relax his hold to make it more comfortable, Sakura blinked and smiled in approval. As the movie went on, Sakura snuggled into Naruto's chest until finally by the end credits, she was very comfortable being held by him, her head resting on his chest and a very blissful smile on her face.

After the credits finished rolling, Naruto and Sakura slowly got up and made their way out of the theater, with Naruto having an arm wrapped around Sakura's waist. As they made their way through the streets, Sakura looked up with a smile at Naruto and kissed his cheek. "That was really fun Naruto, so where are we headed?" She asked.

"Well...is my place okay?" He asked nervously, which made her giggle.

"Sure." She replied with a grin. They made their way to Naruto's house and went inside. For a while they talked and relaxed together on the couch until Sakura leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Naruto returned it passionately, and they began to make out. Sakura got up and led him to the bedroom and locked the door and then gently pushed Naruto onto the bed, kissing him passionately on the lips, which he gladly returned. As they exchanged passionate kisses, Naruto's hands roamed her spine while her own pulled at his jacket, unzipping it and pulling it off the orange-haired man. She then broke off the kisses and backed up a little, a playful smile on her face.

"Oh Naruto~" She cooed as her fingers went for her zipper and started to tug down. "Are you ready for me?" She asked as she slowly walked towards Naruto, teasingly zipping the zipper of her outer shirt down, revealing her black lace bra, a sensuous smile on her face.

"S-Sakura-chan? A-Are you sure you want this?" He asked, blushing hard as he watched her open her outer shirt, revealing her perfect B cup breasts that were held in her black lace bra.

"More than anything Naruto, I love you, and now I want to i_make/i_ love with you. J-Just promise me something." She said, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Anything for you Sakura-chan, I love you too." He said honestly, as he looked deep into her beautiful green eyes.

"Promise me that I won't regret this night in the morning, or regret letting you be my first time, and hopefully the only one I sleep with." She said, a small tear slowly falling down her cheek. Naruto leaned forward and wiped it away.

"I promise Sakura, you know that I wouldn't do anything to make you regret this." He said with a comforting smile, which made her smile in return.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Now then, on with the show." She replied with a sexy wink and she finished taking her shirt off and move to her skirt and pants, leaving her standing in her bra and panties. Naruto noticed showing on her panties and looked up at her in shock.

"T-T-The..." He stuttered which made her giggle.

"I kinda hade my panties custom made...because of you Naruto-kun." She blushed with a smile as she showed off the Uzumaki symbol that was on the front of her panties and the Haruno symbol on the back. "D-Do you like it?" She asked nervously with a small smile and a big blush.

"I think it's incredibly sexy!" He said with a grin, making Sakura smile wider.

"I'm glad Naruto-kun~" She grinned and kissed him happily, which he returned equally. Suddenly he felt something pulling at his pants zipper and looked down to find a clone Sakura had made biting at his zipper and pulling it down with her teeth. He blushed as the clone slipped his pants off, leaving him in his underwear, his arousal very obvious thanks to his boxers. "Is that a kunai in your shorts or are you happy to see us?" They both giggled sensually at him, to which he could only nod in reply. They grinned and slipped their bras off slowly, freeing their B cup breasts from their confinement. Naruto's eyes widened, he had never seen her bare breasts before, he had only been able to dream about them.

"They look s-so _perfect_ S-Sakura-chans." He gulped as he gazed at their perfect breasts.

"Would you like to feel them?" They asked sensually, both blushing equally with a smile on their faces. Naruto nodded slowly and they pushed their chests out for him to touch. He slowly reached out, cupping the outer breasts of both girls with his hands.

"T-They feel s-so soft and lush, like silken honey soft pillows." He said as he gently caressed and squeezed each breast, exploring their soft, creamy magnificent orbs, playing with their already hardened nipples. "Y-Your nipples look so sexy, and erect, do they hurt at all?" He asked in amazement. They nodded slightly, trying hard not to gasp out loud from the pleasure that Naruto was unknowingly giving them.

"A-A little," The clone said, "C-Could you m-maybe use your mouth t-to help ease the pain, N-Naruto-Kun~?" The real Sakura gasped as the pleasure made her panties wet. Naruto gulped and nodded gently before slowly leaning forward toward the offered treat. Naruto noticed that Sakura had slightly puffy areolas that were as big as a half-dollar, which turned him on a lot more. He slowly opened his mouth and gently licked the right nipple of the real Sakura, sending a deep shiver down her spine, which made her visibly shake with pleasure.

"You alright S-Sakura-chan?" He asked nervously, as he was still a virgin and had never been with a woman before, he didn't know how much pleasure Sakura was feeling.

"Do me, Do me!" The clone said suddenly and grabbed Naruto head and pulled it towards her breast for him to lick her nipple. He slowly licked and sucked on the clone's nipples, which made her gasp out in pleasure and have a few small orgasms. "O-Oh my K-Kami! S-Sakura, h-he's so goooood~" The clone cried out after orgasming for the 7th time.

"Then let me have him!" The real Sakura said before making Naruto suck on her nipples. She cried out in pleasure as he bit her nipples erotically and rolled them around his mouth with his tongue. "O-Oh God Naruto! M-More!" She cried in ecstasy, which gave him the cue to go even farther, causing her to orgasm 9 times before he let up. "T-That was a-a-amazing N-Naruto-kun~" She gasped happily with pleasure, not knowing how he was able to do that.

"I-I'm glad you liked it Sakura-chan." He said with a smile as he slowly made his way down to their underwear.

"N-NaRUto-kun~~ W-What are y-you doOOing?" They asked as their pleasure spiked, griping at his hair as he kissed his way down, finally stopping at their _very_ wet panties.

"Saku-chans, why are your panties wet?" He asked honestly, which made them blink, look at each other like he was nuts and then looked back at him.

"A-Are you serious Naruto-kun?" They asked in unison, to which he nodded sheepishly.

"I-I'm still a virgin Saku-chans...so I don't know a lot about having sex..." He said blushing, having never told anyone that he was still a virgin.

"_NANI?_" The Inner Sakuras cried as they looked at him wide-eyed, "_He's for real?_"

"N-Naruto-kun, do you..." The real Sakura began.

"I know all the names and things, it's just...I've never actually..." He blushed in embarrassment, which made both girls smile kindly, while blushing themselves.

"W-Well, our panties are wet because you made us orgasm so many times...and we squirt when we orgasm." The real Sakura said, making both her and her clone blush very hard. Naruto looked up at them.

"Y-You squirt?" He asked, blushing harder, and they nodded. "That's...so cool! And sexy!" He said with a grin and grabbed at the panties, but first he licked their wet pussies through the panties, making them cry out in pleasure. He slowly peeled their panties down, licking all over their groins. "I-It tastes...really good~" He said as he licked their wet pussies more, eating them out hungrily. Both girls moaned and bucked their hips upwards so that his face was plunged into the depths of their sexes.

"K-Keep going Naruto-Kun~! I-I'm gonna, gonna!" The real Sakura cried before she orgasmed hard on his face, which he licked up happily. He did the same to the clone before letting the catch their breaths. "W-Why did you stop, it was getting so good!" They panted hard, trying to catch their breaths. Naruto smiled and slowly began to grind his erection against their wet pussies, making them moan and breathe hard, their tongues hanging out like dogs from the pleasure. "OOOooooooh Naruto-kun~~~~! D-Don't tease u-us like t-that!" They cried out as he grinded harder against them.

"Are you ready Sakura-chan? The _Real_ Sakura-chan, the clone can wait, I want my first time to be real in every sense." He said honestly, and the one he was grinding hardest against kissed him passionately on the lips while lifting herself up and brought his dick to the entrance of her pussy.

"I'm ready Naruto-kun, remember your promise." She said as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I never go back on my word, you know that." He said with a smile and slowly and gently slid his dick into her waiting pussy. "MMMmmm Kami it feels tight." He said, grunting a little as he slowly made his way inside her tight pussy, even though he had stretched it a little from the licking.

"I-It's so t-thick! I-I can feel you stretching my inSSSsiiiideeees!" She cried out as he pushed further inside, only to be stopped by her hymen.

"S-Sakura, do-" Naruto was cut off by a very passionate kiss on the lips.

"Yes I do Naruto-kun, pop my cherry, take my pussy, claim my virginity, make me yours in body and soul my Love." She said in passionate lust for the one she loved as she kisses him harder and grinded her body against him.

"This is going to hurt..." He said with concern in his voice, which brought small tears to her eyes before the pain hit her as he thrust deep into her pussy, breaking her hymen and fully taking her virginity. She cried out in pain but told him to keep going through gritted teeth. "Y-You sure? We can stop if it's too much." His words and compassion for her touched Sakura's heart, but she didn't want to stop for anything.

"KEEP GOING!" She yelled as she ground down onto his dick with lust and passion. Naruto grunted with pleasure and began to thrust deep inside her pussy, every time going a bit deeper than before. Finally he loosened her up enough to go faster and harder, which he did with abandon. "Oh God Naruto-kun! T-This is AMAZING!" She yelled loudly as he pounded her cervix hard and fast. Naruto grunted with pleasure and bit her neck erotically, which made her moan louder in pleasure. Meanwhile the clone had been masturbating the while time, watching them make love. She moaned as she watched Naruto pound Sakura hard and faster and wished he would do that to her. As she orgasmed for the fifth time, she got an idea and got under Naruto and started sucking on his balls. Naruto moaned in pleasure at this sensation and thrust faster inside the real Sakura. "Y-Yes! H-Harder Naruto-kun! Harder!"

Naruto grunted as he was overwhelmed with pleasure, briefly pausing long enough to create a clone to make love to Sakura's clone. "I Love You Sakura-Chan, I t-think I'm gonna..."

"Do it Naruto! Fill me with your seed! I _want_ your children, I Love You!" She cried as she orgasmed, which made him orgasm inside her as he thrust through her cervix and into her womb. He completely filled her womb up with his semen, but still pounded away, orgasming over and over until her stomach bulged from all the excess seed. Finally he slowed down to a stop, but stayed inside her as his dick went limp. They panted hard and kissed each other passionately, holding each other close in a loving embrace, the only sounds were the clones still going at it until they finally orgasmed and poofed away.

"T-That was A-Amazing S-Sakura-chan." Naruto panted as he held her close, her soft breasts pressed against his chest, a beautiful blush/glow covering her sexy form.

"Y-Yes it w-was Naruto-kun~" She giggled as she tried to catch her breath, kissing him lovingly on the lips again and looked deep into his eyes. "Thank you Naruto, for returning my love, making love to me, and keeping your promise." She said, her eyes glistening with happiness and love for the orange haired man in her arms.

"Thank you as well Sakura-chan." He said in reply after returning the kiss and resting in bed with her. They cleaned up after they got their strength back and returned to bed together, kissing each other romantically on the lips. Soon they fell asleep holding each other close, smiles on their faces and a sense that they were safe and loved in their hearts.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and didn't make too much of a mess while reading it. Anyway, catch you later people!


End file.
